unwrittenfandomcom-20200213-history
Digital Adventure
'' Digimon, monsters who are born in the digital world. Although they're made up of data, they can also cry, laugh, and fight like we do. They're our important friends! These are the advetures of the digital world!'' 'Zones' Digital Adventure/Zones 'Characters' Name, User 'Heroes' *Johnny Hearts, XrosHearts *Liam Kitson - Liam is great *Chloe Robertson - Liam is great 'Rivals' *Rex, Wolfdragon Rex *Ren, XrosHearts 'Digimon' Digital Adventure/Digimon 'Downtown Tokyo (Human World)' Johnny: '''Wow I better buy that stuff. '''Liam: Why do you need that stuff? Johnny: You don't even know what the stuff is! Liam: Hey Johnny, look my phone is acting weird. Johnny: '''Look all the electronic are having weird glitches. '''Liam: *floating up* Hey, why am i going up? Johnny: '*Pulls Liam back to the ground* This is weird. ''A monster starts chasing after Johnny and Liam until both fall through a portal '''Valley Zone (Digital World) Two In-Training level digimon come to Liam & Johnny's aid ???: I'm Kapurimon! ???: 'I'm Sunmon! ''Two devices white colorless devices appear infront of Liam and Johnny 'Johnny: '*Grabs one of the devices and it becomes Orange* What is this? '''Liam: *grabs the other device and it becomes Gray* Eh? Kapurimon: They're called Xros Loaders which allows us digimon to gain power. Sunmon: '''You two are the heroes of legend! '''Johnny: '''Us? '''Kapurimon: Yes! They hear rumblinng sounds Liam: 'What's going on? '''Sunmon: '''Run! They're coming! The Bagra Army! ''Bagra Army attacks, aims one at Liam, but.... '''Kapurimon: Liam, watch out! Liam's Xros Loader begins to activate a glow Kapurimon Digivolves to Gotsumon Gotsumon: Rock Fist! Rocks from Gotsumon's head get hurled at the attacker Sunmon: Follow me to the village! All of them follow Sunmon Johnny: So where are we? What are Xros Loaders? And who's the Bagra Army? Sunmon: Your in the Valley Sanctuary, in the Valley Zone. Xros Loaders are legendary devices that only the destined wield, it has the power to digivolve, which makes digimon more stronger and digixros, which fuse temporarly digimon to become stronger. The Bagra Army are the army lead by the evil Bagramon who is tring to take over the digital world, and the Human world, he hates all humans and all digimon who don't help him in his cause. Johnny: '''That's a lot of info. '''Gotsumon: That's why we need you two. Liam: Us? Johnny's Xros Loader Glows Sunmon Digivolves to Coronamon Coronamon: '''Yes! There is this legend of the Xros Loaders a device so powerful to let digimon gain extreme power. The devices are given to humans. We need you! We need to Stop Bagramon and his army! We need to save our digital world! We need you two our generals! '''Liam: Um...Sunmon, You digivolved!! Coronamon: I'm Coronamon now. So will you two help us? Liam & Johnnny turn to look at each other, then turns to the digimon, and they nod, meaning "yes" Liam: '''You can count on us! '''Gotsumon: That's the spirit! Coronamon: Wait, you'll need to name your army and get a flag. Liam: What should we name it, Johnny? Johnny: Blazing Justice? Liam: Nice name! I like it! Coronamon: Come into the village. Liam, Johnny, Gotsumon & Coronamon arrive at the village Liam: '''Wow, What is this place, Coronamon? '''Coronamon: Valley Sanctuary. A safe haven from the bagra army, well not for long. Johnny: What's wrong? Gotsumon: The bagra army are looking for the code crown of this zone. Johnny: '''Code Crown? '''Coronamon: The digital world was once a whole, the digital world was under attack. The legendary digimon split up the code crown into many pieces. The person who controlled the code crown controlled the digital world. And when the code crown was divided so was the digital world. The person who control a zone's code crown controls that zone. Suddenly, they start to feel a tremor Liam: 'Tremors! '???: '''How nice. '''Coronamon: Its the bagra army! Gotsumon: Its Slayerdramon! Johnny: How do I use this? Johnny's Xros Loader glows Liam: Gotsumon, let's do this! Liam's Xros Loader glows Coronamon Mega Digivolves to Apollomon! Gotsumon Mega Digivolves to Spinomon! Apollomon: Arrow Of Apollo *fires constant arrows at Slayerdramon* Spinomon: Sonic Slash Rain! *Shoots off the blades on its back & fires it at Slayerdramon* Slayerdramon: No! The Code Crown! *Converts to data and the code crown is left* Liam: 'We did it, Spinomon is that everyone? ''Spinomon and Apollomon turn back to Gotsumon and Coronamon '''Coronamon: Insert the code crown ino the Xros Loader then this zone will be yours and the bagra army won't be able to take it unlessyou get defeated. Johnny: *Inserts code crown into his Xros loader* Gotsumon: Now we go to other zones and find the code crown. Liam: 'What's the next zone? '???: Need help? Johnny: A human!?!?!? ???: Just hold out the Xros loader infront of you and say Zone Transfer. Liam: *politely* Can you please show yourself & tell us your name? ???: *walks away* Liam: Lets go, *holds out his Xros loader infront of him* ZONE TRANSFER!! The digimon enter the Xros Loaders and Johnny and Liam enter the green portal infront of them 'Snow Zone (Digital World)' Everything in this zone is covered in snow 'Snow Zone' Liam: It's c-c-cold! Coronamon: Its the Snow Zone. They see a bunch of digimon running away from the town ???: Get back here! Gaomon, stop them! Gaomon: Gao Rush! *swiftly runs after the digimon and tries to knock them out* Johnny: '''Who are you? '''Rex: Name's Rex. Glad to see there are other humans here. Johnny: Why are you attacking the digimon? Rex: Long story. Basically, they stole something from me and Gaomon. Coronamon: What? Johnny: And who are you working for? Rex: And why would I be working for someone? *sighs* We need to get it back Coronamon: What did they take from you? Gaomon: *drags one of the digimon back to the group* I caught the theif, and got our Xros Loader back Rex: Thank you Gaomon SnowAgumon sweatdropped Rex: You got a problem with us? *glares at SnowAgumon* Too bad for you then, we already figured out where this zone's code crown is, and we were going to tell you, but now, your on your own. SnowAgumon sighs in disappointment Johnny: So you must have an army of your own. Rex: You could say that. Come on Gaomon, we gotta get that Code Crown ???: Where are you, SnowAgumon? Johnny: Coronamon, we can't let him get the code crown! Coronamon: '*follows Johnny to the town* '???: Don't be alarmed, he's my partner Digimon Liam: Huh? Who are you? ???: '''Hi I'm Chloe. I'm SnowAgumon's partner Digimon. What are your names? '''Liam: I'm Liam & this here *points to johnny* is Johnny! 'Snow Town' A town in the snow zone, past it is the Snow Forest Chloe: 'This here is Snow Town! '''Johnny: '*To a snowman-like digimon* Hello would you have any idea where the code crown is? '''Frigimon: Yes the zone's guardian IceLeomon has it he lives in the Ice Fort past the Snow Forest. Coronamon: Thank you, Frigimon. Frigimon: Your welcome, you seem nice. Johnny: Well protect you unlike that Rex *runs into the Snow Forest* 'Snow Forest' A forest covered in snow and ice, past it is the Ice Fort Chloe: Hey! Chloe catches up to them, following Liam & Johnny Chloe: Wait for me! SnowAgumon: You're going to need backup! Liam: Sure, you can help too! Johnny: You guys can go back I'll get this. Coronamon: Yeah! *follows Johnny to the Ice Fort* Liam: Hey, what does you digimon digivolve into, Chloe? Chloe: He can digivolve into Frigimon & then Monzaemon! The truth is, *blushing red in her cheeks* I watched your previous battle....Um...I.... Liam: Is something the matter, Chloe? SnowAgumon: Gotsumon, what's wrong with her? 'Ice Fort' A fort made of ice and snow on the other side of the Snow Forest, here in the center is where IceLeomon lives Johnny: IceLeomon! IceLeomon! Coronamon: Where can he be? Johnny: Where can he be? Rex: This stupid gate. It's the only thing standing between us and the Code Crown *sighs* Oh, hey guys ???: Frozen Fury! *the digimon charges at Johnny and Rex with a fist covered with ice cold air* Johnny, Rex, Coronamon & Gaomon was just about to get hit by the impact, when...! ???: Hearts Attack! *a bunch of hearts collide with frozen fury* ???: Tri-Horn Attack! *a triceratop-like digimon attacks the enemy with his horn* Liam & Chloe rush in Liam: Rex, Johnny, are you okay? Chloe: '''We got worried, so Gotsumon & SnowAgumon digivolved into their Ultimate levels. '''Liam: Triceramon, help out Johnny! Triceramon: You got it! Chloe: Monzaemon, you too! Monzaemon: Sure thing! Johnny: You guys do realize that Rex is the enemy? BTW IceLeomon! I don't want to fight! I need the code crown so that the bagra army can't come here anymore. Rex: You really want to be enemies then? *glares at Johnny* Gaomon: Rex, don't let your temper get the better of you Monzaemon: We don't intend to fight, so please IceLeomon, we don't mean any harm? Johnny: You don't have a right to attack innocent digimon! Even if one of them stole it you attcked the entire town! Triceramon: '''You gotta believe us! '''Rex: If you were listening to me earlier, I said it's a long story. Gaomon: He did have his reasons. Johnny: *Sits down* I've got time. Rex: *sighs* Fine *sits down as well* Gaomon: Hey guys. I thought we were trying to get the Code Crown Rex: ! That's right! *jumps back up* IceLeomon we need that Code Crown! IceLeomon: Frozen Fury! *He aims at both Rex and Johnny* Liam: 'WATCH OUT!! ''Rex's Xros Loader begins to glow '''Rex: Come on Gaomon, let's do this! Gaomon Champion Digivolves to Gaogamon! Gaogamon: *stands up on two legs and grabs hold of Iceleomon's fist* Rex: Careful Gaogamon! Monzaemon: *helps out, has chloe on his shoulder* Need a hand, Rex? Triceramon: *has Liam on his back* We can help too! Rex and Gaogamon: We don't need help *they both smirk at the same time* Gaogamon: Gaoga Hound! *Gaogamon bites IceLeomon and shows no sign of letting go* Triceramon & Monzaemon get pummeled down by IceLeomon's surprise attack, they both dedigivolve back into Kapurimon & Koromon, respectively! Chloe: KOROMON!!! *rushes over to her fallen partner, picks him up* Koromon, are you okay? Koromon: *wakes up* Urrrgh....I'm fine! That IceLeomon was too strong for us! Liam: *picks up kapurimon* Kapurimon, speak to me! Kapurimon: I'm very sorry Liam, that icy lion was too much for me! Rex: Now he can't escape from you Gaogamon! Gaogamon: *muffled* Double Claw! *while holding onto IceLeomon, Gaogamon strikes him with both claws* It hits IceLeomon & is defeated, turns into data Kapurimon: IceLeomon is gone! Koromon: *nods* Yeah..... Liam: '''*holding kapurimon by his arms* You okay, Johnny? '''Chloe: *holding koromon by her arms* Are you hurt? The Snow Zone's Code Crown goes over to Rex Rex: *grabs the Code Crown* We did it Gaomon! Gaogamon dedigivolves back into Gaomon Gaomon: That was hard... Maybe we should let them into the next Zone Rex Rex: I guess they helped *shrugs* Zone Transfer! *points Xros Loader towards the gate of the fort* Seeya guys later Rex and Gaomon run through the light blue portal Johnny: Liam, you and Chloe should head your own way I've got someone to follow! *Chases Rex into the portal* Johnny follows Rex and the portal closes behind him 'Cyber Zone (Digital World)' Rex and Johnny arrive into the metalic Cyber Zone. Everywhere you look you see metal building and metal looking digimon. 'Zone Enterance' The Enterance to the zone. Leads to the Junkyard. Rex: A robotic zone huh. Gaomon: Looks interesting enough Johnny: Well, hello again. Coronamon: We're back and not letting you go easy! Rex: *sighs* We're not bad guys, you don't need to be so negative to us Johnny: Fine I believe you. Rex: Doesn't look like the Code Crown is lurking anywhere around here. *walks towards the Junkjard* Johnny: *Spots the Tower* Coronamon! Maybe its in that tower in the distance. Coronamon: 'Let's go! *follows Johnny To the Junkyard* 'Junkyrard The place where all the junk of the zone resides. Leads to the inner-city. Rex: *whistles* There's alot of junk here Gaomon: It's almost like a maze Johnny: *Arrives with Coronamon* Wow. ???: '''Help. '''Rex: Did I just hear a voice, or am I imagining things now... ? ???: 'Help! I'm Dieing. 'Inner-city Where the few high-placed digimon live. Leads to the Tower. 'Tower' A Tall tower where many things happen. Leads to tower roof. 'Tower Roof' ??? Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay 'Ocean Zone (Digital World)' Liam & Chloe find themselves on a boat in the middle of the ocean. Liam: Look at the Otamamon! Many Otamamon are swimming past them ???: That's usual around here. Chloe: '''What? *koromon hops on her shoulder* '''Liam: Who are you? Gotsumon: *is sitting between Chloe & Liam* Ren: Ren. Liam: I'm Liam, and this is Chloe! Chloe: Hi! Ren: Lunamon, Don't hold back. Gotsumon: 'Lunamon? Who's she? ''Koromon Digivolve to.........SnowAgumon! '''SnowAgumon: Doesn't ring a bell Ren: Lunamon ... Mega Digivolve! Lunamon Mega digivolves to Dianamon Liam: Wow! She can float, Ren? Ren: Dianamon, Arrow Of Artemis, shoot at the water! Dianamon: '''Arrow Of Artemis! *Shoots an arrow of ice at the water forming a glacier* '''Liam: What now, Ren? Category:Roleplay